


Fan Greeting

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which the first meeting with your bias is unforgettable





	Fan Greeting

You nervously tucked your hair behind you ear, fingers trembling as you bit your lip. You were incredibly anxious, having grown much more so with every step in the long line. After waiting nearly an hour, you were up next, and your friends behind you gave you an encouraging push to take the lead.

Unsuspecting of it, though, you stumbled forward, almost tripping over your own feet. “Ah!” you squealed, face a tint of raspberry red. Goodness, how embarrassing. But even more than you imagined, for when you looked up to the table of idols before you, you realized they were all watching, and you flushed even harder, momentarily forgetting how to breath. 

“Y/N! Go! It’s your turn!” Your friends hissed from behind, but you could tell they were still giggling. With a shaky breath and racing heartbeat, you shuffled towards the table, where the members of Block B had resumed with the other fans. This is awful, you thought. You were so flustered, you hardly realized the first person you were to greet was actually your bias. Though, you couldn’t find yourself to look up from the ground. Alas…

 "Frowns don’t suit pretty girls.“ 

That was it; your breath caught in your throat and you glanced up with wide eyes, immediately recognizing the voice. P.O was pursing his lips, eyeing you and your flustered state. Your frown turned into a tight-lipped smile, and you panicked momentarily. 

Relax, Y/N, stay cool. This is who you’re here for.

"I just made a bit of a dramatic entrance, sorry." 

This time he was the one grinning, like you had told the funniest joke. When he recovered from his chuckles, he leaned forward, elbows supporting him on the table, and your heartbeat sped up even faster. 

"Those are the kinds of entrances that people don’t forget, so don’t feel so down!” He reached for your palms suddenly, lacing your fingers with his, then began violently shaking your arms in a way you couldn’t help but release the widest smile you’d ever made to. 

You were laughing, and you knew he was trying to cheer you up. Which definitely worked. There’s a reason he was your favorite in the group, and he willingly demonstrated just that for all eyes in the room to see. All for you. 


End file.
